Love Marginal
by GleekAleshia
Summary: All the members of Muse want to win Love Live! this time, so, they'll practice until their feet hurt. However, a little competition among them will show all the feelings inside them. Hate, envy... love, perhaps? / NikoMaki fic! / Rated T for now.
1. Do Your Best

_**A/N: **_Ohayou! Welcome to my first fic about NikoMaki heaven! I have to say that English it's not my native language, so sorry if I make some mistakes. Then, this story is going to be after Love Live! 1st Season; I mean, they will do their best to get into Love Live! this year. I hope you'll enjoy my fic, and please, reviews, fav, follows and such make me happy and want to continue the story! -runs away because she's doing blackmail- Gomen, gomen, I'm addicted to reviews -hides-. Remember: Ale loves ya all! :3

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Love Live, either its flawless character. If I do, probably it would have NikoMaki fluffy, and they would have won Love Live! -without Kotori & Honoka angst.-

* * *

**Chapter I:** Do your best

* * *

One year later, and all Muse's members were prepared to 'Love Live!'. They got what they wanted: school is safe. From now, they had to concentrate on winning. May it seems rough at first, but, after Kotori and Honoka's mishap, nobody can afford losing this time. They were closer than ever. Suddenly, Eri Ayase, the oldest blond, spoke up. She clapped her hands to get the others attention, with a smile across her beautiful face. Her eyes were shining as she watched all the girls around. Honoka smiled at her too; you could almost feel the nice atmosphere. However, Maki seemed like she was happy to be there, but not enthusiastic as her friends; perhaps, she was.

"Girls, it's time." Nozomi leaned on Eri's shoulder as she was talking. "Last year, Honoka tried really hard on her, and it costed our entrance to Love Live!; not like we're mad at you, Honoka-chan. You had good intentions." Ginger one relaxed, still disappointed at herself for that mistake. "However, this year is going to be our year. I don't want to hear that A-RISE are the best idols, because that is not true; at least, it won't be. Otonokizaka Academy is safe from now, shall we win this time, _ne~e_?" She cutely smiled at them, tilting her head waiting for an anwser.

Nozomi advanced her hand first, and then put her fingers making an 'V'. Eri joined her, then Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Hanayo, Rin, Maki and Niko-chan; it was just the beginning of their triumph.

* * *

They were sitting around the huge table in the middle of the room, deliberating and thinking ideas to win this time. Niko chaired the meeting, staying in her usual spot. The Idol Studies Club was rowdy because everybody wanted to share ideas, however, they never agreed on anything. Rin was specially interested in animals customes, as well as Kotori-chan; nevertheless, Maki and Umi automatically refused! Eri tried to calm them, but Nozomi wasn't helping at all; she was squeezing Niko's breast taking advantage of the situation. Honoka spoke up, but it just was to say she was hungry. Will they ever take it seriously? Thought Eri-senpai while she was resting her head in her hand.

Hanayo was feeling bad, really bad. She didn't know what to do, so she bowed her head shyly as she started to sing. "_Ganbara ne-ba, ne-ba, ne-ba, gibu apu..._" She whispered to herself, expecting nobody had heard her voice. In spite of it, Eri joined her with an exasperated tone. Then, Maki did the same. "_Naa nananaa na Na-ritai na~_" It was just a soft whisper, like if they increase the volume it could cut the air. "_Ganbara ne-ba, ne-ba, ne-ba, gibu apu!_" Exclaimed Honoka with a whole smile in her face. Rin-nyan began to beat the wood of the table, creating the rhythm of the song. Unwittingly, Kayochin had stopped the arguement.

After finishing the first strophe, all of them joined the newly improvised instrumental. Hitting the table too hard with a 2/4 compass, causing the sound resonated throughout the room. Even Umi-chan wanted to participate in it; although, she was who beat loudest. "_Nibusugiru no yo Tensaiteki da wa hontou. Futsuu dattara tokku ni ki ga tsuiteru yo._" Eri sang, Kotori feating her as well. Next, Maki-chan continued. "_Kyou mo guuzen no furi shite. Kimi wo machibusete miyou ka..._" The same redhead sang doing her best. She jumped and sat on the table, pretending to be devastated as she placed a hand on his chest with her head aback. "._..Demo sonna n ja sabishii no. Kocchi wo muite!_" Suddenly, a wild look landed on the figure of Niko. What was that for? The moraine one didn't understand at all, raising an eyebrow in response. She just showed a mischievous smile.

Afterwards, all her friends reunited again. Their voices mingled in the air as if they were a single voice. Maki crossed her legs, waiting for something that nobody would know. Meanwhile, Niko tried to get across the room to her, curious as hell. What the heck was that?! The youngest had never shown a smile like that. When she got closer, she raised her voice to make them hear Niko-nii. "_Ryoukai!_" Everybody hold their tongues; it was Niko-senpai solo. "Kimi wa tanjun na hodo muishiki." She leaned on the edge of the table with both hands, having the redhead in between. Plus, Nozomi seemed like she was enjoing the scene while the others were a little confused. "_Atsui kimochi to wa tooi no. Nara gan-batte naritai na~_" Ruby eyes held out her hand, which was taken immediately... It wasn't the first time they hold hands; however, it felt different at that moment. "_Kanojo ni naritai!_" Then, Maki went down of the suitable, following senpai and dancing around like her friends.

She smiled... just a little.

* * *

_**A/N: **_I'm sorry if this is so short... I tried my best ;_; Anyways, I hope you liked 'the first contact'. To understand it, you should read Love Novels English lyrics -if you don't speak japanese, you know xD- Arigato gazaimasu for reading!


	2. Explanations

_**A/N: **_I guess last chapter was too short (?) Well, I'm going to reward you with a good one this time! The other was just the beginning xD I hope you'll enjoy it! And, I have to say next it's going to be better than this. Oh, and thank you Hikari-chan; you make your senpai really happy :3

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Love Live, either its flawless character. If I do, probably it would have NikoMaki fluffy, and they would have won Love Live! -without Kotori & Honoka angst.-

* * *

**Chapter II:** Explanations

* * *

Lunch break, last opportunity for Niko to talk with Maki about what happened the other day. She was confused despite she won't admit it; the worst thing was that she had done the same thing as redhair. It was just a game, wasn't it? They had been performing a love scene... Not like Maki meant anything, right?

Niko was frustrated too, because she didn't understand the situation at all. And, of course, then she'd have to explain it, because her friends didn't seem very convinced about that. She frowned as well as she put a hand over her head; her head hurt from thinking so much. Not only about Maki's mischievous smile, also her whereabouts in that moment. After a sereval minutes with no results, she realized where she could be!

Moraine was in front of the music class' door, been sneaky so nobody will notice her. She poked her head out the window, seeing that no one was sitting on the piano bench. Crap! Maki-chan wasn't there at all. She sighed, turning back to the club... Well, someone stopped her. By accident, they crushed. Niko was ready to yell to that person she should be more careful; nevertheless, she shut up when she found out that person was who she was looking for. Quickly, she straightened her clothes while she looked away. Maki did the same thing, apparently upset.

After a loud sigh, Niko cleared her throat. "I was looking for you. I supposed you was here because you have no friends and you're always playing the piano."

"Like if you had friends either." She rolled her eyes, ignoring her presence and entering the room. She has no options, and she followed Maki-chan as well. Niko-nii had to talk to her no matter what. "Go away, I want to be alone."

"Get over it! You know me, I know you, and you have to bear with me. And if it is not, why haven't you done weird things in the club the other day." She sat on the piano although Maki seemed like she was going to kill her for doing that. Unfortunately, she was not able to play peacefully.

Niko-senpai split in two her chocolate bar, giving a piece of it to her company. She took it indifferently. "Thanks." Then, the lavender eyes gave it a try. It was sweet, feeling how chocolate was melting on her tongue. An imperceptible smile was in her face. "So, what's it about?"

"Now, you owe Yazawa Niko-sama your life." A curt 'No.' was her response. "Anyways, I was thinking about what happened the other day. You know, when Maki-chan decided to sing the love parts to me like it meant something." That caught her out of the blue, and inevitably coughed not to drown. Where was that from?

"It meant nothing." Her gaze chided moraine like it could kill her. However, a blush appeared on her cheeks, making her skin on fire. "I-I was trying something new!"

"_Are?_" Niko looked like she was confused.

"It always seems that I'm serious, and I don't want us to lose again. I'm trying my best with smiling an-and acting childish and cutely." Unable to hold it anymore, the shortest bursted out laughing. It just pissed her off a lot. "Don't making fun of me! I'm serious!"

"Hahaha, _hai, hai!_" For the first time, Maki thought that Niko was a real person after all. She wasn't pretending, literally that had been amused to her; but remained annoying for the youngest one. "Don't get mad, slanted eyes, it's just you looked a little bit cute to me. You should use your tsundere skills when you're on stage. It possibly works."

Again, Maki showed a mischievous smile; Niko froze. "So, you like me."

"_ARE?!_"

"Why would you ask me that if you do not?" She was teasing her; it was a little revenge.

"You have a point here. I may like you."

"Really?" Maki began to get scared, not expecting that reply.

"Nah, you idiot. I was performing." She rolled her eyes, getting down of the piano. "As was to be expected, Niko-nii is awesome at acting." She displayed a superior attitude, getting closer to her; Now it would be she who was going to tease the other a little bit. Maki frowned. Then, the youngest felt Niko's lips on her cheek, letting there a soft kiss. "Don't get mad so easily, or you are going to get wrinkles on your forehead." She laughted again, leaving the place with a perplexed Maki.

* * *

Balmy evening, sunset in all its splendor, tenuous light illuminating the school roof terrace... tired friends lying on the ground. They had finished the first practice after holidays, and Umi had been very demanding this time; even she had trouble getting up. "Umi-chan, we told you to be gentle~" A exhausted Honoka spoke up; Kotori raised her hand to support the motion.

"You all deserved it! You have been lazing around for weeks!" Her voice seemed to be perishing as she tried to reply her friend. Then, she surrendered.

"Forcing ourself it's not the answer, nyan!" Plaintive, Rin expressed her opinion aloud; quickly, Hanayo put her index finger on her own lips to make her be quiet. "Nyan, Kayochin! I'm tired!" She complained as she could.

One of them decided to get up, walking away as she had better things to do. Obviously, it was Maki. Sometimes she was so cold that you would never ever understand her at all. However, Nozomi does, but she preferred not to say anything. "If we have finished, I would like to go home." She repositioned her cap and one of her fingers tangled in her hair, without standing.

"I thought you wanted us to win being a cutie. You're not _kawaii_ at all!" Niko slapped all of a sudden, waiting Maki to get mad and to commit a murder with her starring as the victim. In addition, you may think she was trying some sense into her.

"And I thought I told you to shut up!" She turned around, facing her gaze, really angry. The situation became embarrassing for the redhead although she didn't want it. She clenched her fists tightly.

Niko-senpai smiled with no regrets. "No, you didn't."

A fight between both was about to happen, nonetheless, Eri stood up and stopped it. "Girls! Calm down!" The lavender eyes folded her arms angrily, looking away. "Maki, I'm talking to you to. Don't dare to ignore me." The affected did budge. "_Harasho_. Now, can any of you two explain us what happens?"

"Maki told me that she want us to win, so the other day she tried to be cu—" She couldn't finish talking when a cap hit her in the face; Maki's black cap, actually. Niko fell out to the ground, like she was dead for nothing grievous. After this, which was the center of attention, took her belongings and left them without looking back. She did not want explanations, less if she had to give them.

Nozomi smiled again, knowingly. Eri-chan saw her, and smiled in response; they had a plan.

* * *

_**A/N: **_See? It's longer than the other :3 However, I have something to say: Remember that 'italics' words are in another language (almost always is Japanese). I hope you'll enjoy this! Next one is going to be the reason of the future NikoMaki fluffy, so please be patience! Happy Christmas, and Ale love ya all! :3


End file.
